


Loki Laufeyson - The Plushiest Demi-God-, et al.

by Berlinghoff



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk says, "Plushy God."</p>
<p>Iron Man says, "I make a handsome plushie. Obviously."</p>
<p>And Stiles Stilinski wants to join in on the fun of plushified living.</p>
<p>Features older plushies.</p>
<p>And Minion!Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Image-heavy. Body pattern of Loki, Tony and Stiles by AshFantastic on DeviantArt. <3  
> Customization by me.

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=PreviewLoki.jpg)

It all started with the [Long Doll Silver Pattern](http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=Long+Doll+silver+pattern#/d1hmkb3) by AshFantastic on DeviantArt.

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=IMG_1972.jpg)  
I decided to use this pattern because of the longer legs, for, well, obvious reasons.

After sewing on some hair, I gave Loki a perm. With glue sticks and lip gloss.

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=IMG_1979.jpg)  
See, Sim? Wasn't lying.

And then I stopped taking pictures until I was finished.

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=IMG_2005.jpg) [](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=IMG_2006.jpg) [](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=IMG_2009.jpg)  
With his asymmetrical jacket. (And his mini!MEs.)

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=IMG_2012.jpg)  
With his coat and ornamental shoulder pad thingy.

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=IMG_2023.jpg) [](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=IMG_2024.jpg)  
With his helmet. Front and back.

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=IMG_2028.jpg)  
And with his Glow Stick of Destiny.

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=IMG_2034.jpg)  
In his underwear. Kinda.

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=IMG_2035.jpg)  
"Fighting" the Avengers.

Oh, and if you wonder why no face to speak of _blue_ button eyes? I kept pushing adding the face back until I was to scared to add it. Don't wanna fuck him up! And _blue_ , because that's all I had and Loki/Tom has mood ring eyes like I do too anyways.


	2. and the Man of Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tony Stark, aka. Iron Man. With special effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 pictures. A little bit Loki/Tony. Also, allusions to Mpreg. And, not so alluded insanity. Yes mine.

Say 'hi!' to Iron Man:  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=ce64f984.jpg)

And now say 'hi!' to the man behind the mask, Tony Stark:  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=b588ec11.jpg)

He insisted on this pic of his behind, and when Tony Stark wants something he gets it:  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=a9f90996.jpg)

Yes, some assembly required:  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=5032080a.jpg)

Oh, and of course:  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=eb73b935.jpg)

Meet his husband:  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=80545100.jpg)

And their kids:  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=dadb4fb4.jpg)  
What? You don't think those two would make "ordinary" kids! Rodney, Damon, Cas, & Gaila are special, just like their dads.


	3. Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love that guy, and looking at the other plushies in this collection I'd say I like my characters snarky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished!Stiles made his debut during the Championship Round of The Backlot's Ultimate Slash Madness. It didn't help, but congrats to the other guys. Finished!Stiles is 600% more mole-y.

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/IMG_3718-Kopiecopy_zps20fe24fd.jpg.html)


	4. Hawkeye, The Mightiest Minion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made minion!Hawkeye for lovely Sim's birthday. He's now keeping an eye on all the other minions in her flat. She says he's doing a great job.
> 
> Oh, and he and plushie!Loki are great friends, not like the movie versions of those two.

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/tumblr_ms98i81hlH1qhuz5ko3_1280_zpsfe0c7471.jpg.html)


End file.
